


Roommates

by Mikasaessucasaa



Category: Castlevania, Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ot3 endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasaessucasaa/pseuds/Mikasaessucasaa
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Sypha becomes Alucard and Trevor's roommateA series of nonlinear College AU vignettes; OT3 endgame, but mentions of crack ships that don't last
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Lenore/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Carmilla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Roommates

The first thing Trevor noticed when he walked into his apartment after a weekend away was that there was a boyish woman splayed out on the couch on her phone.

"And you are?" he asked interrupting her phone game. 

"Oh hey, I'm Sypha your new roommate," she said cheerfully.

"But," he paused looking for the right words. "You're a woman?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And? Your roommate didn't seem to have a problem with it?"

Trevor gave Sypha a once over. She wore a loose hoodie and baggy jeans and slouched with her legs far apart. She was cute, and seemed like the kind of woman that both men and women would want to coddle because they saw her as a harmless puppy. Trevor distrusted harmless puppies the most. 

"He probably didn't realize you were a woman," he huffed. 

She crossed her arms, a look of irritation flashing in her eyes. "Well, nothing I can do about it. I don't have time to find a new apartment before the semester starts, and I've already signed the lease. So I hope we can just deal with it."

"Whatever," Trevor said and trudged into his room. Alucard was going to hear it from him, but maybe later after he had a good nap.

\--

When she first walked around the house in only her panties, Alucard finally believed that Sypha indeed was not male. She had plenty of breast to grab, not the biggest he's ever seen but not the smallest either, and she clearly did not have a penis.

She smirked at his stare and asked, "Like what you see?"

He turned bright red and sputtered, "S-Sypha! Please put on some clothes!"

"Why? You're also in your underwear." She cocked her head, staring intently at his bare chest. He flushed red and tried to cover himself up.

"This is - it's different!"

Trevor stepped out of his room at this opportune moment, and Alucard was glad for the first time in his life. "Trevor!" Alucard screeched, causing Trevor to jump. "Tell Sypha she can't just walk around in her underwear."

Trevor looked over to Sypha and gave her an intense burning stare, maybe saving the image for later. Sypha smiled and shrugged at him. 

"Why? It's hot," Trevor said before walking into the bathroom to take his morning piss, and Alucard didn't know if he meant temperature wise or not. 

A flustered Alucard avoided the shared spaces for weeks until he finally got over it.

\--

Trevor was initially worried that Sypha was going to be a pain with her womanly wiles, having boys over, and nagging them, but he soon found out that she was just like one of the boys, though she still nagged at him for leaving dishes in the sink. She goofed around plenty with him and even trained with him. He would never admit that she was slightly better at fighting than he was, but he would say that he was right to not take her cute face lightly.

She even brought her own girl over, Lenore. They were disturbingly cute together, but Trevor soon found out that they were disturbing in other ways also. 

The first time Sypha brought Lenore over consisted of a lot of pounding and screaming and "F-fuck Lenore!"'s from Sypha. Later he noticed marks on her wrists and bites on her neck. 

Eventually Alucard had begged him to talk to Sypha about her bedroom activities so that he could focus on his studies. The scent of Sypha's blood was overwhelming, he bemoaned. 

Giving in, Trevor knocked on Sypha's door one afternoon after Lenore had gone home.

She opened it groggily, having been woken up from a nap.

"What's up Treffy?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her ridiculous of him.

"Do you mind keeping it down when you're with Lenore. These rooms aren't exactly soundproof, and Alucard nearly has a heart attack every time he comes home to you two going at it," he answered.

Sypha sighed. It wasn't like Trevor to ask for something on behalf of Alucard, which meant Alucard must have been really upset. "Fine, I'll make sure to text before I invite Lenore over, but it would be appreciated if you and Carmilla could keep it down and let me know if she's coming over too."

Trevor also sighed. He knew Sypha wasn't Carmilla's biggest fan, something about her being a backstabber, but what could he do? She was hot. 

\--

After Alucard got over Sypha's nakedness, it became easier for them to share a single bathroom between the three of them. 

It wasn't often that they ran on similar schedules. Trevor had collegiate monsterhunter practice early in the mornings and sometimes late at night. Sypha and Alucard's schedule sometimes coincided when they were in the same magic class, but while Sypha was majoring in magic, Alucard was more interested in history and fine arts. 

But when they did have the same morning schedule, they felt completely comfortable in cramming themselves into the tiny bathroom in various states of undress. 

Alucard was showering and Sypha was brushing her teeth when Trevor squeezed past her to piss.

Sypha screamed through a foamy mouth, "Hey! Watch where your dick is pressing."

"Ugh Sypha stop yelling, it's too early for this," Trevor muttered, "Sorry to make you all hot and bothered, but you know I can't do anything about it. I'm either pressing up to you with my dick or my dick is pressing against the wall. And if you had a dick, you know you would prefer your butt to the wall. Tell her Alucard."

"Yes, yes Trevor is right, I would much rather have my dick press against Sypha's ass than against the wall," Alucard said through the shower. "Now hand me a towel."

Trevor reached behind him to grab a towel and passed it to Alucard as he pulled open the shower curtains. 

Sypha could have smirked at how bold Alucard was about his body after all the grief he gave her when he first moved in, if she wasn't running late. 

"Ugh I hate it when you two gang up on me," she muttered, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth. "Anyways, I have to run. Love you guys!" She gave air kisses before dashing out of the bathroom. 

Trevor smiled. Sypha was much more affectionate than what Trevor originally thought when they first met, and it was a nice contrast to Alucard's constant moodiness. 

\--

Alucard was screaming in the bathroom for Trevor until he finally got up from the couch and dragged his ass to see what the commotion was about.

"What is it now?" Trevor asked. 

Alucard pointed at a large butt plug in the sink and Trevor snorted. "That yours?" Trevor asked. 

"No," Alucard growled. "I thought it was yours."

Trevor shrugged, "I mean it could be? But I don't think so. I haven't done any butt stuff with Carmilla."

Alucard gave him a look of disgust. "I didn't ask about your sex life Trevor." Trevor shrugged again, Alucard continued. "So if it's not yours and it's not mine..."

The door to the apartment slammed shut.

"Sypha!" they both yelled.

She popped her head into the bathroom. "What's up?" she asked.

They both pointed to the sink. She gave a lazy smile and grabbed the butt plug. "Whoops sorry, forgot I was washing this," she said, a slight pink flush dusting her ears.

Alucard crossed his arms. "Can we just make it a house rule not to leave our sex toys out?" he asked. 

"Oh does that mean you also have sex toys Alucard?" she asked innocently. Trevor guffawed.

Alucard flushed red and stomped out of the bathroom. 

Sypha yelled after him. "Wait, Alucard I'm serious! Lenore has been into a lot of anal play recently, and I'm wondering what other toys I should get."

She heard his bedroom door slam shut and turned to Trevor who finally stopped laughing. "Well, do you have any recommendations?"

Trevor wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and said, "Yeah sure, come on I'll show you."

\--

Aluclard wasn't really close to Sypha. Her upbeat personality matched better with Trevor's, though both him and Trevor had a trait of occasional moodiness. Sometimes they would get excited about magic together, but he found that often she was leagues ahead of him in terms of magical theory and application. He wasn't particularly fond of her bedroom activities either. Call him a prude, but he felt those types of intimate moments should be kept private between him and his loved ones; no need to get others involved. 

Still, Alucard was a highly empathetic creature, and it was easy to notice her mood shifts. He particularly noticed how one week she didn't want to talk to either Trevor or him, though she always wanted to talk, being a Speaker and all. 

Trevor chalked it up to womanly problems and the time of the month, and Alucard rolled his eyes at him. "You are the definition of human filth," Alucard had told Trevor.

Trevor shrugged and said, "The ladies love it."

Finally, Alucard couldn't stand her awkward silence and confronted her about it.

He knocked on her bedroom door and she called out for him to come in.

She was seated at her desk, studying, so he took a seat on her bed. 

"Are you alright Sypha?" he asked quietly.

She tilted her head, "What makes you ask that?"

"You seem sad," Alucard answered.

She looked down. "I am sad."

"What happened?"

"I think Lenore is cheating on me," she choked out.

"Oh Sypha," Alucard said, opening up his arms to offer up his warmth. Though Alucard wasn't a physical person, he knew both Trevor and Sypha were. They were frequently physically affectionate to each other, putting each other in headlocks and giving each other noogies. They often reminded him of a junior and senior camaraderie, though sometimes he was uncertain who acted as the senior. 

Sypha took him up on his offer and climbed onto her bed next to him and rested her face into the crook of his neck.

She sobbed as he rubbed her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head no, and they sat there on her bed until her crying stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know if anyone has prompts for this AU. I have a general idea of plot, but looking for more inspiration


End file.
